


【SD】高墙之下

by YanHezhi



Category: Supernatural, 凶鬼恶灵, 邪恶力量 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanHezhi/pseuds/YanHezhi
Summary: 囚徒米x监狱长丁明面上是斯文高材生囚犯Sammy，和火辣又漂亮的典狱长Dean。梗概：没有，因为我不想剧透。好吧一句话总结：“至少在性与爱方面，我们可以掌控自己。”预警：大概，很sq很b力。题外话：狱中的Sam有头发，毕竟头发才是Sam本体，而且有的监狱好像可以不剃发。首发wb@严二赤之
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【SD】高墙之下

厚重车门发出低沉的噪声从外部打开，突然刺进来的光线让车内的男人皱眉半眯起眼睛。其实阳光没有多么强烈，尤其是在铁栅栏与高墙阻隔的牢狱。乌鸦站在树枝上发出嘶哑的叫声，好像是被恶臭的血和腐烂的肉熏坏了嗓子。  
还没来得及打量四周，男人就被粗暴的从车上拽了下来，他趔趄着用肩膀撞向那个狱警，腿窝的一记重击差点让他亲吻了狱警的裤裆。  
  
劣质布鞋踩在晦暗不明的水洼上，几滴褐色落在上面，男人抬手撩了撩过长的头发，接过泛着霉味的破旧囚服。身后的白人胖子抽泣了一路，他在心中勾起轻蔑的笑，却悄悄侧身拍拍他肩膀，向他露出一个带着悲悯和安抚性质的笑。胖子的肩膀发生了明显抽搐，一颗浑浊的眼泪滚落在他宽大的鼻翼，最后匿进了脖颈的褶子里。  
男人扭正身子，打量自己未来的“新家”，眼中藏着一丝兴奋，干裂的嘴唇下森森白牙在这个阴雨天格外晃眼。  
  
灰黑掉漆的墙面，戒备森严的警卫与高耸的铁栅栏，能爬出蛆虫的伙食，犯罪的小白脸与被冤枉的硬汉，暗地里进行的肮脏交易与情色勾当——也不过如此。  
唯一能引起他兴趣的，是那个典狱长。  
  
男人躺在硬板床上，单人床因为他过分高大健壮的身材显得尤为狭窄，脚腕以下的部分悬在外面。  
他还记得自己刚来时见的第一面，身着制服的长官站在高台上面无表情地看着下面一众囚犯，精光闪烁的眼睛却暴露出他高亢的情绪——或许是因为手下又多了一批“新玩具”。长官后背笔挺的站定在高处，看起来神圣不可侵犯。毛毛细雨轻蹭白皙脸皮，又调皮的滑过那双丰满的殷红嘴唇，腰带把原本就完美的身材衬托的比例更加完美，制服下摆半遮臀部，挺翘的让人滋生出想狠狠蹂躏的龌龊念头。  
监狱阴暗的角落里发出一声细微的低喘，窸窣地声音传来，不一会儿，地上多了一团沾满白色液体的卫生纸。  
  
得想办法接近他。  
对于亡命徒来说，每秒都是机会。  
门外传来尖锐的哨声，就寝时间到了。男人枕着双臂，在无边黑暗中计划着明天的“偶遇”。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 力度不好掌控，差强人意🙃


End file.
